Cellular networks that use a variety of base stations (BSs) and mobile devices are constantly evolving to incorporate new technologies with improved features and functionality for delivering higher data rates, quality of service, and cost efficiencies. D2D communications are one such technology that promises to offer new services, improve system throughput, and provide a better user experience for future cellular networks.